Gecimotyl
by Missy3
Summary: Another animal! I tripped over the bloody thing ::Starts cursing for no apparent reason, Reader's run off:: Stay, stay this animal is really intesting. Well those who are brave enough to read this more power to you. Read and Review my animal! ::Missy walk


A/N Hello, Allo, Allo!!! It is me again please hold the applause ::tear runs down face:: I had finally submitted to that bloody thing horrible authors call a muse. It attacked me in Physics class and them in English class. I put up a good fight but it dragged me down the hall kicking and screaming. Finally it plopped me down at this lonely beast alias computer. Now the internet is not currently working at Chez Missy so I have no idea as to whether anyone read my story but I do know that it cut off the last sentence of my first animal ::Starts throwing things at computer:: Well, I better cut the crap or this is going to be longer than my animal. Read, Review, and live prosperly. Adios Amigos Missy :)   
  
P.S. That's about as far as my spanish goes now as for my french ::Starts rambling once again::  
  
P.P.S. I forgot the yuck about how I don't own anything blah blah blah except the Gecimotyl it's all mine. Which come to think of it is everything. So you are lucky I am even letting you read about it.   
  
  
Gecimotyl  
  
  
M.O.M. Classification: XXX  
  
  
The gecimotyl is a bird which has the uncanny ability to become invisible when they get scared, when they die, or just whenever they feel like it. The gecimotyl is approximately one and a half feet high. But this is only an estimate because measurements are only taken after their death and because of their invisible state it is hard for people to get an accurate measurement (you try measuring an invisible bird and tell me how easy it is). The gecimotyl looks like an overgrown sparrow in shape and such. But differs in the variety of colors and shades it comes in (A gecimotyl for every season). An interesting feature of the gecimotyl is that there are loads of different colors of gecimotyl's. Their color depends upon the area of the world they are from.   
  
Example:  
Canada- White in winter and Green in summer  
Hawaii- Pink  
Australia- Brown  
  
These colors depend upon the season or they might just want to mesh into the environment. This is one of their few weapon's against predators. It isn't really that effective. I have always wondered why they thought Pink would blend into the scenery. The gecimotyl is a very ancient species that can live up to 30 years old (guesstimation). Now (hold onto your shorts) , the most interesting aspect of this bird. This bird, as stated above, can become invisible (if you don't remember this then go back up to the top and read it all over again REALLY!!!) the key to the birds invisibility is its feathers. Once the bird is dead (make sure of this because if it is alive it will not, I stress this point, like the next part. I know. Don't ask.) you yank out all of its feathers. Or as many as you can get (it is invisible). Then with the feathers you sew then onto a cloth and make a type of garment out of them cloak, pants, or underwear whatever the case maybe. I have absolutely no idea how many gecimotyl's there are in the world and if you have the time go count them and then multiply the number you got by 500, this will get you a horribly off estimation. Now you are probably wondering why (or if you are not you will read on anyway) you have never heard of this type of invisibility cloak. That is because the feathers are always falling off so you have to spend loads of money and time on the upkeep of the garment. Then there is also the reason that you just bloody well can't see it unlike the other type of cloak which is silvery when it is not in use. The cloaks and stuff are frightfully expensive and difficult to find. So if you really want one you should make one for yourself and then you should go have your head examined.   
  
  
A/N I decided to answer all my reviewer's I have until this is posted ::Reader's Applaud:: Well here goes nothing:  
Dara- Found world wide, the stupid computer cut it off ::Starts shaking fist at computer::  
Ginny .H. Potter- Thanks  
DracheFever- Okay ::looks confused::  
ScarletWitchXII- Longest Review, Longest Review!!! ::Does a little happy dance around the room:: I would give you an award but whatcha going to do  
  
Lot's of luv to my reviewer's and to those who didn't well naaa (Take That!!!)   
  



End file.
